


A Girl's Night Out

by orphan_account



Series: New Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling guilty about giving the team hallucinations, Wanda apologizes to her team members. Natasha responds by inviting her to a girls night in the city with Pepper and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanda's Dilemma

12:00. Lunchtime. The Avengers HQ was quiet. The staff had gone for lunch somewhere in the city. The other Avengers had either joined the staff or were eating in the living room. Not Wanda. Wanda lied down in the training hall alone. She was levitating some coins in the air, testing her powers with them. She sent the coins flying in a circle just above her head while she watched. Then, she stopped them, and crushed them into each other, resulting in a mess of metal no one would assume were once currency. Before she could resume her trickery, she felt someone’s presence in the room.  
“If you’re looking for Stark, he is-” she concentrated her powers “in the lab.”  
“How did you know I was here?” Vision said.  
“I’m a telepath, Vision. Even Natasha can’t sneak up on me. And believe me she’s tried.” Wanda replied. She stayed lying down and continued to do tricks with her coins.  
“I’m not looking for Mr. Stark, I want to talk to you.” replied Vision.  
“Why? Is Pietro stealing everyone's food again?” asked Wanda. Every day, someone asked Wanda to put Pietro to sleep because a sudden draft would always result in food going missing.  
“No, this is a psychological matter” Vision said.  
“Oh.” Wanda said. She sat up and looked at Vision. This was new.  
“Something has been bothering you.” Vision said.  
Wanda paused. She wouldn't admit it, but something about Vision caught her eye, so any conversation involving him was awkward.  
“What makes you so sure?” she asked. It pretty much confirmed Vision was right, but she wanted to know how Vision of all people figured that out. She was sure Natasha would be the first to notice.  
“Your behavior around the other members indicates you’re uncomfortable around them.” Vision said. “The only conclusion I have reached as to why this is is because you are feeling guilty about something that you’ve done to the Avengers.”  
Wanda sighed. Vision may be a month old, but he was extremely insightful. And the smartest member of the team (despite Stark’s opinion on the matter).  
“Before you were…. born. When I was allied with Ultron. I- I gave the Avengers hallucinations. From what I understand, it messed with them in a bad way.” Wanda said. She took a heavy breath after she finished talking.  
“The damage, however severe, was temporary.” Vision stated. “The Avengers have accepted you as a member of their team”  
“I know” Wanda said quickly, trying to stop Vision talking. “But, I still feel guilty about doing that to them.”  
The room went quiet. Vision stood still, expression blank as ever, while Wanda simply sat there, hoping Vision would leave her. She was shaking slightly.  
“Maybe if-” Vision started, but Wanda interrupted.  
“LOOK” she shouted violently. The gym equipment shook slightly as she spoke. Her powers would sometimes act out when she was emotional “Can I just deal with this in peace?”  
“Apologies. I will leave you to deal with this matter” Vision said. He phased through the floor.  
Wanda gained control of her breathing. She corrected the equipment so it wasn’t at odd angles with her telekinesis. She then used her telepathy to spy on the other Avengers. Stark was still in the lab. Steve was out doing laps as always. Thor was in the living quarters eating his third pizza of the day. And Natasha was in the shooting gallery. Wanda stood up and put on her red jacket. It was time to something more difficult than anything Wanda had ever done. Time to apologize.


	2. Time to Apologise

Wanda decided to start with Stark, since he was the closest. She walked into the lab to find Stark testing what looked like silvery water. Surprisingly, that wasn’t the strangest thing in the lab. The strangest thing was a woman who Wanda had never met.  
“Pepper, could you deal with the company, please?” Stark said.  
Wanda rolled her eyes. This was typical of Tony.  
“Hi, this is Tony Stark, He’s too arrogant for introductions.” the woman said. She clearly knew Tony well.  
“I know.” Wanda replied. “Who are you?”  
“Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries.” she said.  
“Oh, so you’re the one fixing Tony’s mistakes.” Wanda said.  
“As best I can. Tony is extremely good at making messes and even better at making them next to impossible to clean.” Pepper replied. She definitely knew Tony well.  
‘This is why women shouldn’t be in the workroom’ Tony thought. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Wanda was a telepath. He was very quickly reminded when Wanda snapped her fingers and Tony promptly slapped himself in the face.  
“Is there something you wanted, Hermione?” Tony said.  
“Yes actually.” Wanda started. She paused, trying to pick up the courage to say sorry to Tony ‘I built a robot suit in a cave’ Stark. “Sorry.”  
Tony stopped working. He took off his headset and turned to face Wanda.  
“About what?” he asked. His joking nature was gone. Wanda had never seen him take anything seriously.  
“I’m sorry about getting inside your head.” Wanda said, as quickly as she could.  
“Apology accepted.” Tony said. Wanda smiled with relief. “Now please tell your brother to stop taking my equipment and hiding it.”  
Wanda and Pepper both rolled their eyes. While Pepper went back to help Tony with whatever he was doing, Wanda went to find Steve. She found him in the usual place. In the gym making good use of a punching bag. Wanda walked closer and closer as slowly as she could, trying her best not to surprise Steve. She stood a few feet away from him for a good few seconds. Eventually, she had to clear her throat to get his attention. Steve suddenly stopped and looked towards Wanda. The punching bag swung aimlessly.  
“Hello, Wanda. Is there something you need me for?” he asked.  
“Sort of.” Wanda started. “I wanted to- uh...” Wanda was having trouble speaking. Steve had a vest on and he had built up quite a sweat, which was extremely distracting. “I wanted to say sorry for giving you hallucinations when we first met.” she finished and exhaled extremely heavily.  
Steve said nothing. The squeak of the punching bag was much more noticeable now.  
“Apology accepted.” he said. Then he returned to the punching bag.  
Wanda headed off to find Thor. He was most likely in the living room trying to beat Pietro at a drinking game. On her way, she came across another woman she had never met.  
“Hello.” the woman said. “Do you know where the lab is?”  
“Uh, it’s that way, turn left, and you should find it.” Wanda replied. “And who are you?”  
“Hm? Oh, I’m Jane Foster. Nice to meet you.” the woman replied. At least she was feeling as awkward as Wanda was.  
“The scientist?” Wanda asked politely.  
“Thank god” Jane exclaimed. “You’re the first person who didn’t reply with ‘Thor’s girlfriend’”  
That was a shock to Wanda’s system. She knew Thor would be popular with the ladies, but she assumed Thor’s interests didn’t extend beyond blonde babes.  
“You must be… Wanda? Is it? Sorry, I’m not very good with names. Your brother’s, um, he’s very fast.” Jane said.  
“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Wanda said.  
“Well, I’ll head to the lab. Nice to meet you.” Jane said.  
Then she walked towards the lab. And she turned right. And then quickly turned around after noticing her mistake. Wanda chuckled a little and then went to find Thor. She found him in the living room eating what looked like a five course meal.  
“Ah” he said rather loudly. “Wanda Maximoff. Would you like some chicken legs?”  
“No, I’ll pass thanks.” Wanda replied. At least Thor was polite “Look, Thor. I wanted to apologize.” She paused. Thor looked up at her.  
“For what?” he asked.  
“You know. For giving you that hallucination.” Wanda replied.  
“What are you apologizing for?” Thor said. Wanda was shocked. That was definitely not the reaction she expected.  
“Anyone who can trick an Asgardian is a warrior in my book.” Thor replied. Then he resumed eating. Wanda sighed with relief. Only one person left. 

Wanda found Natasha in the armory. She was taking off her uniform, but Wanda walked in anyway. Natasha never had a problem with people being in the room with her while getting changed as long as she liked them. Which everyone found out when Tony had to explain how he ended up with a broken nose.  
“Hey.” Natasha said. She always knew when someone entered the room. “Wish you could have been around for that last mission. Some people over there could do with some mind tricks.”  
“Yeah, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Wanda said. Natasha turned to face her. “I wanted to say sorry for giving you a- an acid trip.”  
“Water under the bridge, Wanda” Natasha said, before she went back to getting changed. Wanda went to leave but Natasha stopped her.  
“Actually, since you’re been on the team for about a month, I suppose I should invite you to our party.” Natasha said. “Me, Jane and Pepper have a little girl’s night out once every month. We go to the city, find a pub and just party. You can come if you like.” She finished.  
Wanda froze instantly. In a day full of surprises, getting invited drinking definitely took the cake.  
“Uh… well…. uh… OK. I’ll get ready for that then.” Wanda paused. “See you there.”


End file.
